The Ashleys Sing How Do You Solve a Problem Like Spinelli
The Ashleys were standing in front of their clubhouse. Ashley A: Hey, Ashleys! Ashley B: What is it, Ashley A? Ashley A: We're going to sing about Spinelli by parodying the song from The Sound of Music called How Do You Solve a Problem With Maria, it's called How Do You Solve a Problem Like Spinelli! Ashley B: That's a good idea! Let's do it! Ashley Q: Yeah, this song is so cool! It's our favourite song from The Sound of Music! Ashley T: Yeah, let's do it! Ashley A: She climbs a tree, and scrapes her knee, her dress has got a tear. Ashley B: She fights on her way to mass, and whistles on the stair. Ashley A: And underneath her wimple, she has pigtails on her hair! Ashley B: I even heard her singing in the playground Ashley A: She's never late for class. '' Ashley Q: ''But her grumpiness is real. Ashley A:'' She's never late for everything, nor for every meal either.'' Ashley T:'' I hate to have to say it, but I very firmly feel'' Ashley A and Ashley B: Spinelli's not an asset to our clubhouse! Ashley Q: I'd like to say a word in her behalf. Spinelli makes us laugh! The Ashleys started laughing. Ashleys: Hahahahahahahaha! Ooh, scandalous! Ashley B: How do you solve a problem like Spinelli? Ashley T: How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? Ashley Q: How do you find a word that means Spinelli? Ashley A: A flibbertigibbet! Ashley B:'' A will-o'-the-wisp!'' Ashley Q: A clown! Ashley T: Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her. Many a thing she ought to understand. Ashley Q:'' But how do you make her stay. And listen to all you say.'' Ashley T:'' How do you keep a wave upon the sand?'' Ashley Q: Oh, how do you solve a problem like Spinelli? Ashley T:'' How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?'' Ashley Q: When I'm with her I'm confused, out of focus and bemused, and I never know exactly where I am. Ashley B: Unpredictable as weather. She's as flighty as a feather. Ashley Q: She's a clever girl. Ashley A:'' She's a demon.'' Ashley Q: She's a lamb. Ashley B: She'd out-pester any pest. Drive a hornet from its nest. Ashley A: She can throw a whirling dervish out of whirl. Ashley Q:'' She is feisty. She is wild.'' Ashley B: She's a riddle. '' Ashley Q: She's a tomoboy. '' Ashley A: She's a headache! Ashley Q: She's an angel! Ashley T: She's a tomboy. '' Ashleys: ''How do you solve a problem like Spinelli? How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? How do you find a word that means Spinelli? A flibbertigibbet? A will-o'-the-wisp? A clown. Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her. Many a thing she ought to understand. But how do you make her stay. And listen to all you say? How do you keep a wave upon the sand? Oh, how do you solve a problem like Spinelli? How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand? Ashley A: Wow! That song's awesome! Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous! Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring the Recess Non Troublemakers Category:Songs featuring the Ashleys